Upload
by saturday101
Summary: "Welcome to Crypton Vocal College! A safe haven for each and every Vocaloid and Utauoid where you never have to worry about rampaging fans and nosy reporters! Yes, CiViC is the best place for a singing android to live in peace! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" …Well, I guess I have to go check that out…" Narrated by Conner. Warning: fourth wall breaks toward the end.


**Unknown Location, XXXX**

A mysterious figure sat in front of a glowing screen. "Now…just a few more modifications and…" They clicked a few icons. "Finished!"

**CiViC, XXXX**

Len couldn't help but scream when he woke up that morning. Burn scars covered the majority of his face and half his body was gone – replaced with the right half of his twin sister. Unfortunately for the younger blond, things were about to get a whole lot weirder.

Since Rin was still (somehow) blissfully asleep, Len had to half walk, half drag himself out of the room. He expected to see a teal haired girl screaming at him, but there was no sign of the diva. Instead a ten-year old brunette stared at him with wide eyes, trying _not _to scream.

"Where is everybody?" Len asked, acting as if nothing had happened.

Meiko took a deep breath to calm herself. "Luka's making breakfast, Kaito locked himself in the freezer, and Miku's not coming out of her room."

"Why?" Kagamine asked.

"Go check it out yourself!"

Len rolled his eyes. "Fine," he started to walk away, then stopped. "Rin! Wake up already!"

"Jeez Len," she groaned, opening her eyes, "why do you have to be so – what the _heck_ happened?!"

"No idea, but we need to check on Miku!" The two-in-one headed toward the tealette's room. Len paused, _'I hope she doesn't freak out when she sees us like this.' _

The twins pushed open the door. "Hey Miku, how're you –" Rin blinked and then screamed. Hatsune looked mostly normal from the waist up, but a pair of goat legs stuck out from under her dress.

"Ow…good morning, Rin," the tealette groaned, adjusting the blindfold covering her eyes.

"You screamed in my ear!" The younger blond sighed. "So it happened to you too?"

Miku tilted her head to the side, "Too?"

"Yeah…can't you tell?"

The tealette shook her head, "No, I can't see; it's been like this since I woke up. That and my legs…Wait, what happened to you two?"

"Um…"

"Well?"

Rin hesitated, "Our bodies are stitched together."

"What?!"

The Kagamine twins walked a little closer. Len took Miku's hand, placed it between their heads, and ran it from one head to the other.

The diva gasped, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really…what about you?"

Miku shook her head, "No…"

"Good…I hope this goes away soon though, I don't want to be stuck next to Rin for the rest of my life."

"Oh brother," Rin rolled her eyes. "Hey…where's Haku and Neru? …Never mind, I found them."

The two in question were about ten times taller than they were before and laying down outside so they wouldn't crush anything.

"Poor things," Miku murmured after being told what happened to them.

"Yeah…"

_Meanwhile…[Most of Meiko's dialogue is censored.]_

Meiko pounded on the door as hard as her de-aged fists could. "Kaito! Get the heck out of there!"

"No!" came the blue haired man's muffled reply.

"Come on idiot!"

"No!"

"Why the heck not?!"

"Because!"

On the other side of the door, Kaito touched the points of his teeth once more. The tip of his finger began to bleed and he pulled away from the fangs. That, the fact that he'd eaten half of the fridge (edible or not), and his sudden craving for meat had him seriously worried.

"Kaito!" Meiko growled.

"No way!"

"Argh!"

_Back to Rin, Len, and Miku…_

"Okay, so me and Rin got fused, Miku turned into a blind satyr, Meiko got de-aged, Haku and Neru became giants, and Kaito…what happened to Kaito?"

"**He's turned into the 'Blue Beast' and eats anything cold."**

Miku smiled, "Thanks Conner!"

"**No problem!"**

You hear that?

…

That's the sound of the fourth wall imploding. Don't get used to it.

"HEY GUYS!" Piko burst into the room. "Did you hear the new song that was rele – AHHHHH! IT'S REAL! THE DARK WOODS CIRCUS IS REAL!" The white haired boy fled as quickly as his legs would carry him, leaving a laptop on the floor.

"Hey…" Rin frowned, picking it up. "What's this?"

A YouTube video had been pulled up, waiting for its viewer to watch it. The older blonde clicked the play button and eerie music began to play. By the time the song reached its end, no jaw was left unfallen.

"So…is this what happens when a new song is uploaded?"

"Probably…Do you think we'll stay like this until a new song's uploaded?"

"Nah…I give it a day."

As it turned out, Len was right. The next day, Rin and Len were two separate people, Meiko was back to her regular self, Kaito was out of the freezer, Miku was human again and regained her sight, and Haku and Neru were back to their original sizes.

Unfortunately for Piko's sanity, songs continued to be uploaded. Wide Knowledge of Late Madness. The Seven Deadly Sins series (the Story of Evil ended up causing a glitch in Len and Miku's systems). Alice Human Sacrifice (that one was fun, I actually got to be in that one). Synchronicity (Miku wouldn't leave her room for any of those either. It had something to do with her clothes…and the dragon in her room.). Alice in Musicland (it ended up causing the entire campus to go to therapy). Moon's Song (actually had no effect on anyone. However, Len ended up dressing and acting like Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians for an entire week. To this day, no one other than the blond himself knows the reason why.). The list goes on and on…

**Arisa: Okay, so not my best work. I'd had this idea for about a half a year, give or take, but it got lost when I switched notebooks…I tried to edit it but…it didn't exactly work. Anyway, thanks for reading If you're going to review, please give me more than "It was good." Or "It was crap." I need reasons. Please and thank you!**


End file.
